A conventional radio frequency (“RF”) MOSFET produced on a silicon-on-insulator (“SOI”) substrate includes a body contact in order to eliminate the floating body effect. While logic MOSFETs on an SOI substrate can tolerate the floating body effect, RF MOSFETs cannot do so, especially MOSFETs that are to be used for analog applications. This is because such RF MOSFETs need to be modeled very accurately, and the floating body effect is difficult to model because it is not a steady-state effect. Furthermore, the floating body effect often induces a kink in the drain current versus drain-source voltage (Id-Vds) characteristic. This degrades the linearity as well as the power gain of the transistor. Therefore, a body contact is provided for an RF MOSFET on an SOI substrate in order to give the transistor a body-tied configuration. The external contact to the body ensures a stable body potential. However, this external body contact requires extra area, and more specifically increases the perimeter of the drain-to-body junction. This increases the capacitance and reducing the achievable cut-off frequency (fT) and maximum frequency (fmax).